Little Babies
by kycool
Summary: This is a fun little story about when the digidestend 01 plus Kari, got sucked into the digital world when they were only 4 to 6 years old. Ages inside.
1. Default Chapter

Little Babies  
  
The Digidestend don't know that, when they were little, they were brought to the digital world.  
  
  
  
Tai: 5   
Sora: 5  
Matt: 5  
Izzy: 4  
Joe: 6  
Mimi: 4  
TK: 2  
Kari: 2  
  
  
"Where are e?" Tai asked Sora. The other kids were no where in sight.  
"I don't know."  
"Waaaaaa! I want to go home!" Tai cryed. "This is it! We're going to die!" Sora's eyes were getting watery. "The ugly bears and lions are going to get us!"  
"And tigers?" Sora trembled.  
"Espesialy tigers! Firs, they chew off your head. They'd eat your head first. That's when I'd escape-"  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I DON'T WANT IT TO EAT MY HEAD!" Sora sobbed. Tai stopped crying and started laughing at Sora.  
"Scaredy cat! I'm not scared of anything!"  
"Hey? There you guys are!" Matt came out of the bushes, carrying the little toddler, TK.  
"Who are you?" Sora asked.  
"Hmmm....Cooldude." Matt lied.  
"Oh, my name is Sora."  
"And my name is Tai. I'm more important then Sora. She has a dumb name. I'm super cool."  
"You are not!"  
"Are too!"  
"Are not!"  
"Are too!"  
"Are-"  
"Hey! Did you guys know that I'm a prince?" Matt bragged.  
"Huh? What's a prince?" Tai asked.  
"It's a very awesome guy. If you don't obay me, I'll chop your heads off!"  
"Noooo! Don't chop off my head!" Sora wailed.  
"I wont. But, I will if you don't do exctly what I say."  
"I'll do anything!" Sora sniffled.  
"Ya right Cooldude! You wouldn't chop my head off!"  
"Yes I would."  
"NO!"  
"YES!"  
"NO!"  
"YES!" Matt screamed as he kicked Tai.  
"Ouchies!" Tai shouted. He then punched Matt. "I know you! Your Matt! Not Cooldude! I met you in kindergardon!"  
"Ya! Me too! You stole my crayons!"  
"Only because you ate my Teddy Grames!i know that's not how you spell it so bug off!"   
"NO!" Matt yelled. He started kicking Tai again. Then Tai started kicking Matt. Sora and TK had violently been thrown into a tree stump. So Sora picked up TK and left while Matt and Tai continued to fight.  
  
About 20 Minutes Later  
  
"Hey, where's Sora?" Tai asked as he was punched in the eye.  
"And TK's gone too!" Matt sobbed. They both stopped. "Your sister stole my brother!"  
"She's not my sister. She's my friend!"  
"WAAAAAAAAA!" They heard a girl scream. It was Mimi. She had some sort of talking cabbage sitting beside her. "I want my mommy!"  
"It's okay. Tanamon is here to protect you!" Tanamon boomed. Matt and Tai ran over too them.  
"Ah! A monster!" Matt thundered.  
"It's not a monster! It's Tanamon! Shut up! I hate boys!" Mimi was just about to run off when Tai grabbed her hair.  
"You have long hair. My friend Sora has short hair. So does my sister Kari. Hey, where is my sister?"  
"Maybe Sora stole Kari, too."  
"Maybe." tai wondered. He hoped that she did. Tai didn't like Kari too much back then. He tried to leave her under Sora's bed, and tried to sell her to Sora's mom for twenty-five cents. Joe came running out, holding a fishlike thingy.  
  
5 reviews and I will continue 


	2. the next chapter

Hey! Sorry this chapter took me sooooooooo long! It's cuz I was away all weekend at summer camp! OOOOO! I am soooo pissed! THEY REMOVED MY KEWL AND AWESOME STORY! Want me to show you what they sent me? THIS:kycool,  
  
This is an automated message to inform you of a problem, please do not  
respond to it. Each deletion is recorded. If the number reaches a  
certain limit this can lead to the freezing and/or the termination of  
your account.  
  
This is your infraction number 1.  
  
Your post "How The Digidestend Think About There Crests" from the "Digimon"  
category has been deleted  
for one of the following reasons:  
  
  
It was a nonfic (Author's Notes, Excerpts, Prologues, Rants, Opinions, General  
Information,  
Announcement, Challenge, Quiz, Contest etc.) The entry in question must be a  
complete story.  
Prologues and excerpts are not allowed.  
  
It was a double post/repost of one of your already existing fanfics or  
it was the original unrevised version of your fanfic and you have posted  
the revised version. Crossovers and multiple versions of the same story for  
any reason  
are not exempt from this rule.  
  
It was a miscellaneous chapter of one of your fanfics which has already  
been compiled into one post.  
  
It had image links and/or javascript in the file.  
  
It was a crossposting of one of your fanfics. Please post your fanfic in  
the appropriate category and *only* in that category.  
  
It was a one or two liner. These are not considered fanfics.  
  
The use of another Author's name/nick and person in your fanfic without  
their permission.  
  
It was inappropriately rated. It should have been R or NC-17.  
  
The summary either had HTML in it or the abuse of !!!!!! or ????? and so  
on caused the page to scroll off to the side.  
  
Please remember that this is FanFiction.Net, not MessageBoard.Net.  
  
FanFiction.Net Staff  
  
-n-  
  
SOMEBODY TURNED ME IN FOR SOMETHING I DIDN'T EVEN DO! I M ANGRY! Okay, on with the fic:  
  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"Eeeeeek! What is that thing!" Mimi screached.  
"It's another monster!" Matt shouted.  
"It's a Bukomon!" Joe held him out for everyone to see.  
"It's kinda like Mimi's!" Tai obsereved.  
"IT IS NOT! MINE IS WAY INFINATY CUTER, PRETTIER, AND COOLER THEN BUKOMON!"  
"I want one!" Matt thundered.  
"Me too!" Tai cried. "What's your name anyway, glasses boy? And little girl, did you tell us your name already?"  
"It's Mimi."  
"I'm Joe!"  
"WHERE IS TK?" Matt freeked. As if on que, TK, Kari, and Izzy ran out with three cute little monsters following them. "TK!"  
"Kari." Tai grumbled.  
"Who are you?" Mimi asked Izzy.  
"Izzy Izumi. This is Motion, Tokomon, Salomon, Kari, and TK." Izzy introdiced as he pointed.  
"More of them!" Matt moaned. "Where's mine?"  
"And where is mine-hey? Where's Sora?"  
  
Sora  
  
"Are you going to eat me?" Sora asked Devimon calmly.  
"ROAR!!!!!!!!!" Devimon growled. Sora didn't move, but she pluged her nose.  
"Peeyew!"   
"GRAWLERWALWERERERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" Devimon boomed. Sora shook her head, as if understanding his screams.  
"Are you going to eat me or not?" Sora fumed. She put her hands on her hips and frowned.  
"RAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Devimon screamed.  
"RAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sora hollored as loud as she could. This had turned into a screaming war.  
  
The others  
  
"Who's Sora?" Mimi wondered.  
"She was with us for a little while. But then wondered off somewhere else and left me in charge." Izzy said proudly.  
"Well, we better find her 'cause she cries when she's scared." Tai teased. When nobody moved he started screaming until they did. On the way, they ran into an orange digimon with orange hair and a horn, and a pink head with floppy ears.  
"I'm Koromon!" Koromon yelled as he jumped into Tai's arms.  
"And I'm-"  
"MY DIGIMON! YEAH! COOL! I'm going to name you.....Cooldude!" Matt exclaimed as he happily picked up his digimon.  
"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" They heard Sora scream.  
"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" They heard another digimon shout back.  
  
k, that's all I can do right now, SORRY! I promise I'll continue as soon as possible, I kinda ripped you guys off, eh?  



	3. the one after the next chapter

Hey! Back again! I have an extremely good story idea, and as soon as I finish this and No More "I Love You"s up, I'm going to get started. Sheesh. I have about twenty different stories written out in my notebook, but I'm too lazy to type them out! Well, like I said, as soon as I finish the ones I'm already working on! thanx!  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"WOW! Sora, you have a big one!" Joe mumbled.  
"Yup! His name is Devimon and he's my monster!" Sora bragged.  
"WHAT! WHY DOES SORA GET SUCH A COOL DIGIMON?" Matt shouted. "Why can't you be bigger, cooldude?" Matt shook his digimon violently and threw him into the bshes. "Well, that takes care of MY problem. Gimmie that monster, Sora!" He made a grab for Devimon but Sora pushed him away. "No! This is MY monster, and I got him first. Go get your own." Sora thundered.  
"I'LL CHOP OFF YOUR HEAD AND COOK IT FOR SUPER!"  
"Ahh! Okay, here you go." Sora peeped. Nothing happened.  
"Uh....right." Matt grumbled. He wanted to chop off her head and cook it for super very badly. "Stupid Sora. Too agreeable. Wuss."   
"Your name is Joe, right?" Mimi asked.  
"Yes."  
"You're ugly. You have stupid glasses."  
"Excuse me?" Joe said unbelievibly.  
"Hey Mimi, I like Joe's glasses, give them here!" Tai shreeked as he chased after Joe and put on his glasses, then ran into a tree.  
"MSURUUUUUUUUUUU!" Devimon boomed.  
"Devimon's upset." Sora informed.  
"Sora, he's MY monster, I will transalate what he says at ALL times or I'll toss you in a toilet!" Matt threatened. Tai overheard this and got a little angry.  
"NOBODY TELLS SORA WHAT TO DO 'CEPT ME!" Tai fumed.  
"I CAN SAY WHAT I WANT TO SAY, WHEN I WANT TO SAY IT!" Matt raged.  
"NOOOOO!" Tai threw a punch at Matt and missed, which plunged him into Mimi.  
"GET OFF OF ME YOU YUCKY BOY!" Mimi demanded.  
"Tai, I can't see!" Joe moaned as he tripped over a rock, landing on top of TK and Kari.  
"WAAAAAAAAAA!" They both cried.  
"JOE! YOU LOSER! YOU HURT TK!" Matt started kicking Joe. Tai joined in the fun, too. As did Mimi. After about five minutes, everyone was beaten up so badly they could hardly walk.   
  
At Gennai's  
  
"Gawd! What is wrong whith them? I think we should just postpone this to a few years later. Uh, does six or seven sound good to you guys?" Gennai grumbled. The dark masters shrugged.  
"We ask Devimon to be here, what does he do? Go and flirt with a four-year-old girl!" Puppetmon roared.  
"Oooooo. We can tease him for that when he gets back!" Myotismon giggled girlishly.  
"If he gets back. That little blondy is almost on top of him!" Seadramon snickered.  
"Yes. Well really, I can't speek to little babies! They'll probably chew the strings right off of those crests." Gennai groaned.  
"Ya, exspesiouly that little two-year-old with the digivice in his mouth." Snorted Etemon.  
"Really, do those two even know how to talk yet?"  
"Well, they know some words, like "Ga, ga" "Mommy" ect.."   
"So, who's for waiting a couple more years?" Gennai raised his hand. Nobody else did.  
"It would be mean to break up Devimon and the little girl who's on his shoulders." Apocolypemon chuckled.  
"You mean Sora?" Machindramon reported.  
"You actully know their names?"  
"I took time off of destroying things to learn them."  
"Rrrrriiiiiigggghhhhhhtttt. Say, do you find this is going nowhere?" Gennai started.  
  
  
Back With The Digidestend  
  
"Faster Devimon!" Sora squealed.  
"Morphooooooo!" Devimon grumbled. He threw her off.  
"Okay, my turn!" Mimi cheered.  
"You just had your turn." Tai pouted. All of a sudden, Joe dissapeared into thin air.  
"Huh? What was-" Matt got cut off while he was tranceprted back to Earth. Mimi disapeared, too. Then TK. Then Tai. Sora went next. Then Devimon. Then Devimon reapeared.  
  
At Gennai's  
  
"PUPPETMON! BE CAREFUL WITH THOSE CONTROLES!"  
"Sorry."  
  
Back With the Digidestend  
  
Finally, Kari left too.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
THE END! (Sorry, I want to get this done so I can finish off No More "I Love You"s, then do my great idea. 


End file.
